Eu Poderia te Amar
by Family Pevensie
Summary: Presente de Amigo Secreto para a Nanda! - Em uma tarde levemente triste e reflexiva Victoire e Teddy descobrem porque nunca ficariam juntos, porque são tão parecidos e encontram um novo vício.


**Eu Poderia te Amar**

* * *

><p>"<em>Porque eu poderia amar você, mas eu nunca seria tão burro de fazer isso."<em>

* * *

><p>Victoire estava sentada em frente ao lago de Hogwarts jogando pedrinhas na água, vendo-as pular uma vez antes de afundar. A loira bufava frustrada por elas não irem mais longe e soltou um pequeno grito de frustração minutos depois. Ouviu uma risada grave e rouca atrás de si e se virou assustada.<p>

- Teddy? – Disse, uma sobrancelha muito loura se arqueando enquanto a garota olhava ao belo atual moreno com interesse.

Teddy Remus Lupin era um belo espécime masculino, era alto e gracioso. Com músculos bem definidos, pele bronzeada um par de olhos azuis safira brilhantes e cabelos ora negros ora azuis e quase longos, totalmente e charmosamente despenteados. O sorriso de matador estava ali, no charme discreto de sua boca. Ele exalava sexo e outras coisas. Um doce aroma que a Victoire lembrava romãs sempre estava com ele, perfume caro e francês também era algo que sempre que se visse e _cheirasse_ Teddy podia-se perceber.

Victoire Weasley também era uma bela espécime feminina, onde Teddy era alto a garota era baixa e ainda mais graciosa que ele, era magra, mas não excessivamente, tinha um corpo coroado com curvas perfeitas e exuberantes – quase exageradas – apesar de sua pouca altura tinha pernas compridas e seus cabelos – um dos maiores charmes da loira – iam até o meio de suas costas, lisos com leves ondulações. Mas eram seus olhos que mais chamavam atenção, naquele tom azul brilhante e enfeitiçador.

- Vicky – ele respondeu um sorriso insolente em seus lábios sedutores.

A garota mais uma vez revirou os olhos ante a idiotice do garoto, Teddy sem pedir permissão se sentou ao lado da garota e passou seus braços fortes pelos ombros dela. Vicky riu de leve e deu um tapa na coxa dele, fazendo Teddy fingir uma cara de ofendido que rendeu mais risadas da garota.

Alguns minutos depois Vicky suspirou e encostou sua cabeça no ombro do garoto, que suspirou também e encostou seu queixo no topo da cabeça dela. Quem os visse de longe pensaria que era um casal de namorados querendo privacidade.

- O que está te perturbando, loira? – O tom de Teddy não era mais zombador, entretanto não era sério, era mais para uma expressão de pôquer.

- O que te faz pensar que algo está me perturbando, Lupin? – Vicky perguntou um sorriso insolente brilhando em seus lábios. Teddy apertou fracamente o nariz dela e riu rouco no ouvido dela, fazendo a loira tremer de leve.

Por mais que todos na escola pensassem, Victoire e Teddy nunca haviam "ficado". Ambos eram parecidos demais para isso - era a desculpa que sempre davam - apesar de não ser a verdade, era quase isto. Ambos eram arrogantes e belos, incrivelmente belos. Eram também ricos e de famílias puro-sangue, afora isso eram destruidores de corações e viviam – secretamente – apostando entre si;

Mas embora houvesse tudo isso, que definitivamente deveria fazê-los brigar muito, a situação era contrária. Vicky e Teddy eram muito amigos, sempre ajudavam um ao outro.

- Vamos loira, eu te conheço. _Você_ nunca ficaria aqui _tentando_ jogar pedrinhas água se não tivesse algo te incomodando.

- Como você é chato – reclamou Victoire, mas o cair de seus ombros denunciava que ela estava chateada com algo. Teddy acariciou de leve o ombro e beijou a têmpora da garota.

- Desculpe, mas mesmo assim você não vai me contar? – A voz dele era cuidadosamente suave.

Vicky riu, mas não era um riso alegre. Teddy apertou os braços em volta dela e a loira se mexeu até ficar no colo dele com o rosto escondido no peito masculino.

- Só estou me sentindo sozinha... Só, sabe? Eu tenho minha irmã, meu irmão, e tudo mais, mas não consigo me livrar desse vazio.

Teddy entendia. Entendia muito, este era um vazio pelo qual ele era assolado às vezes, um vazio que as parecia engoli-lo. E ele se sentia mal e triste por Victoire sentir a mesma coisa, este era o ponto ruim de serem tão parecidos, ele sabia. Ambos sentiam as mesmas coisas, eram duas pessoas que mudavam de opções e ideias frequentemente e isto os fazia inconstantes terríveis para relacionamentos. Afinal, quem quer ficar com alguém que pode estar gostando de outra pessoa na semana seguinte?

Ele fez a única coisa que lhe ocorreu fazer, levantou o queixo de Victoire e olhou dentro de seus olhos e seu fôlego se foi ao ver o quão azuis e claros estavam, ele sorriu lentamente e deixando-a saber o que faria a beijou.

Aquela era a primeira vez que seus lábios se tocavam, e ambos sabiam instintivamente que não seria a única. Sabiam que agora que tinham provado o proibido nunca conseguiriam largá-lo, que sempre que este sentimento horrível os assolasse, um recorreria ao outro em busca de consolo da única forma que sabiam e podiam dar: físico.

Os lábios se tocando entre eles era algo mágico, não tentaram se convencer que eram seus corações ali, a única coisa que sabiam com toda a certeza estar ali era o lado físico, o corpo, a alma. Eles nunca seriam tão idiotas de entregar seus corações um para o outro.

Teddy tinha gosto de calor, de romãs, de vida, de sexo, de paixão, de alucinação, de tudo proibido e secreto, de artes que não eram mais praticadas. Teddy era tão viciante quanto a pior droga.

Victoire tinha gosto de frio, de flores do campo, de vida, de sexo, de segredos, de tristeza, de felicidade, de sol, de perdição. Teddy sentia-se viciado em provar cada vez mais do doce néctar de sua boca, sentia como se fosse um homem sedento encontrando água pela primeira vez em décadas.

Ambos se moviam sincronizadamente, como se tivessem feito isto milhares de vezes, as respirações ofegantes não os detinham – poucos segundos eram dedicados a tomar ar, o resto deles era feito para que seus lábios se chocassem com cada vez mais desejo e necessidade.

Victoire tinha suas mãos nos cabelos de Teddy, que acariciava a cintura de Victoire e movia sua mão para cima também, acariciando de leve a loira com suas mãos calejadas, por debaixo da blusa fina que ela usava.

Quando finalmente se separaram, sua respiração era alta e viram juntos o pôr do sol, o rosto de Victoire deitado no peito de Teddy e ele com seu queixo encostado no topo da cabeça dela. A loira de minutos entre minutos distribuía beijos carinhosos pelo pescoço e garganta de Teddy, o moreno também passava seus lábios pelo cabelo sedoso da garota.

- Sabe... Eu poderia amar você – Teddy disse de repente. Vicky se afastou chocada e o olhou sabendo que não escondia seus olhos arregalados.

- Você me ama? – A voz dela era quase descrente em sua surpresa.

Teddy sorriu arrogante e acariciou o rosto dela, ainda arrogante, mas carinhoso.

- Eu disse _poderia_, mas eu não acho que conseguiria atravessar seu muro – a voz dele era calma e sem inflexão. Vicky arqueou a sobrancelha sem saber se deveria se sentir ofendida.

- Muro? – Perguntou.

- Você tem um, em volta de todo o seu coração. Você o guarda muito bem, e eu não sou um destruidor de muros, tenho os meus próprios. – Vicky riu de leve, quase sarcástica.

- Nós dois somos perfeitos um pro outro, não é Teddy Remus Lupin? – A voz dela também não tinha um tom em especial e Teddy sorriu carinhoso.

- Brigaríamos demais, somos naturalmente dominantes, você iria querer me dobrar e eu iria querer dobrar você; seria terrível! – Ele exclamou divertido, imaginando a situação.

- É, você não pode com o furacão Vicky – a garota respondeu sedutora e em seguida puxou Teddy pelo colarinho da blusa se sentou no colo dele com cada uma das pernas de um lado do corpo dele e olhando nos olhos do moreno ela o beijou.

Sim, Teddy _podia_ amar Vicky. Seria até fácil se ele se propusesse a isso, mas algo o moreno sabia sobre a loira e ninguém sabia realmente. Victoire era arrogante e mimada, bonita e quase cruel às vezes, ela era particularmente egoísta e queria muita atenção sobre si – muito como ele próprio – mas havia o lado escondido de todos, que ambos tinham um lado que era guardado a sete chaves, para pessoas especiais e únicas.

Teddy sabia que _poderia_ amar Vicky, só não o fazia porque no momento em que amasse a garota perderia sua alma, porque para Victoire _ele_ não era o homem certo, apesar de_ ela _ser a mulher certa para ele.

É, Teddy _nunca_ cometeria tamanha burrice. Ele e Victoire estavam fadados a ficar sozinhos...

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Eu sei que você já adivinhou.


End file.
